Assassin of Black (Jack the Ripper)
Summary Assassin of Black is the Assassin-class Servant of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War, originally summoned by Hyouma Sagara. However, she rejects him as a Master and instead chooses Reika Rikudou as her surrogate mother. Her True Name is Jack the Ripper, the Legendary Serial Killer of 19th century England. She is born from one interpretation of what occurred, and is not a single being but a collection of wraiths formed from dead and abandoned children. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Assassin of Black, Jack the Ripper Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Young; a child Gender: Appears as a Female, but refers to herself as "we" due to being the conglomeration of the grudges of 80,000 children of both genders Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Anti-Hero, Conglomeration of 80,000 Children Abandoned By Their Mothers in Victorian England Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled knife wielder, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Curse Manipulation (Can materialize her knives within an opponent, given that the conditions are met, as a curse), Memory Manipulation (Her Information Erasure skill erases any records of her identity and abilities from surveillance technology and the memories of opponents), Acid Manipulation (The Mist allows her to reproduce the sulfuric acid laden smog of Victorian Era England and spread it across a given area), Smoke Manipulation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Curses (As an "impure" Heroic Spirit, she's resistant to curses such as All the World's Evil) Attack Potency: Island level (Deflected attacks from Ruler and Mordred. In Fate/Grand Order, she fought Shielder and Mordred but was eventually defeated), ignores conventional durability with Maria the Ripper when its conditions are met (Materializes her knives within her opponent's body, ripping them apart from the inside and forcing out their organs) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank agility, can keep up with Mordred) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Standard melee range, further with thrown knives, up to Tens of Meters with the Mist. Standard Equipment: Maria the Ripper, her knives. Intelligence: Despite her childishness and young age, Jack is cunning and intelligent. Although she is unstable, she thinks rationally and is a skilled fighter, utilizing The Mist to force even the likes of Mordred on the defensive and attempting to vivisect Ruler while she attempts to rescue a child. Jack's knowledge on surgical techniques and medical procedures allow her to treat her wounds and those of her Master, and she can even transfer the Command Spells from her original Master to Reika's hand. Weaknesses: Jack cannot fight while in spirit form. To fully utilize Maria the Ripper's effects as a curse, her target must be a woman, it must be misty, and it must be night. The Mist can be escaped by those with strong Instinct or magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Maria_the_Ripper_knives.jpg|Maria the Ripper Maria_the_Ripper_Apocrypha_anime.gif|Its effect when used as seen in the anime Maria the Ripper.gif|Jack using Maria the Ripper in Fate/Grand Order * Maria the Ripper: The Holy Mother of Dismemberment: Jack's primary Noble Phantasm, acting as the reproduction of her murders in the form of four strangely shaped knives. While they are normally D-rank Noble Phantasms, they can be ranked up to B under these three certain circumstances: if it is night, the target is a woman, and it is misty. When all three are met together, it becomes a weapon that guarantees death, materializing the knives within her opponent's body to dismember them from the inside, forcing their internal organs out of their body. It can be used from a long range, and it is not a physical attack, but a curse, so while it ignores physical defenses, it can be resisted by Curse Resistance. * The Mist: Darkened Misty Metropolis: A Bounded Field generated by an antique lantern, reenacting the phenomena of the "Mist of Death". Upon activation, the lantern generates a smokey mist, laced with sulfuric acid and magical energy, forming a Bounded Field over an area of dozens of meters in diameter. The mist causes normal humans to faint from the pain as the mist burns at their throat and eyes, slowly suffocating and killing them. Magi will also suffer great pain, but it only ranks down the Agility of other Servants. It also affects the sense of direction of those caught within, preventing them from gaining their bearings and leading them in circles. Magi and Servants need to employ B-rank or higher magecraft or Instinct to escape. Jack is able to control the mist as she pleases to leave blank spaces for her Master and she can limit its area of effect to something as small as a building to remain inconspicuous. Class Skills * Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Jack's A+ rank proficiency in this skill renders her virtually impossible to detect even in the perception and vicinity of another Servant unless she decides to attack, upon which this skill's effect sharply drops. However, Murderer of the Misty Night greatly aids this ability, allowing Jack to stay undetected even when attacking as long as it is night or she is lucky. Personal Skills * Information Erasure: An ability that removes information regarding Jack's True Name, abilities, and appearance from the memories of all eyewitnesses, even her opponents, after she appears. Even if the battle takes place in the broad daylight or is recorded by digital cameras, the information is erased. However, evidence will still remain, so it is possible to discern her identity by analyzing the evidence to come to a conclusion. * Mental Pollution: A distorted mentality that shuts out mental interference, at the cost of it being near impossible to come to terms or an understanding with Jack. Jack's C-rank only gives her moderate protection against mental interference, but it will be ranked up if her Master has an Evil alignment or treats her cruelly. * Murderer of the Misty Night: The skill of one who was not an assassin, but a serial killer. It allows Jack to always land the first strike against opponents during the night, but requires a Luck check to be usable during the day. * Surgical Procedure: The knowledge of medical techniques from 120 years ago and the ability to use them to perform surgery on herself or her Master. While Jack's technique is old and somewhat unreliable appearance-wise, she can still use it successfully as the knowledge needed to dismember her opponents as cleanly as she did reflects a knowledge of dissection and her efforts are aided by her use of magical energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Curse Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kids Category:Knife Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summons Category:Smoke Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6